


Breaking Up With My Roomate Prank (Ft Amazing Phil)

by Phantisocial



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Pranks, Self Confidence Issues, breaking up, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantisocial/pseuds/Phantisocial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan takes inspiration from Caspar Lee's breaking up with my roommate prank with suprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Up With My Roomate Prank (Ft Amazing Phil)

"Hello internet, so many of you guys have been tweeting me and commenting on my videos to do a prank on Phil. And as all we know, what the internet wants, the internet gets. So I asked a few of you guys what you wanted me to do and as inspired by Casper Lee, I will be doing the breaking up with my roommate ft Amazing Phil, obviously!" 

He opens the phone app on his phone and selects, Phil Lester, an action that has become almost automatic for him by now. Normally it would read something soppy or cringey that the Phan's would freak out if they saw, usually being "Philly," or "My little lion." 

He waits for Phil to pick up, the notion sometimes taking his boyfriend what feels like an eternity. He smiles at the camera and does his ironic thumbs up which the fans have started to think of as the "official Danisnotonfire" meme. His boyfriend finally picks up on the last ring, his voice making him smile instantly which he covers with his hand and tries to turn it into a cough like motion. 

"Hello?" His boyfriend asks and Dan can already hear the smile in his boyfriends voice and the tongue behind Phil's smile that his boyfriend always tried to hide. 

"H-h-hi Phil," he deliberately stutters out, making his words sound forced and nervous. 

Phil picks up on it instantly, his voice more serious, wondering already if there was something he could do to solve whatever problem Dan was having. It makes him feel guilty and he knows it's showing on his face as he grimaces at the camera and displays a thumbs down expression. 

"I just- I need too - I just need to talk to you about something," he whispers sadly trying to channel the deepest sadness of dead kittens and a world extinction of malteasers. 

"Oh Gosh, Dan, did I leave the cupboards open again or leave any bits of glass on the floor? I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I sneezed when I was making coffee and it was all a bit of disaster really." 

He has to stop himself from laughing out loud to Phil at that, mouthing "what the actual fuck," to the camera. 

"No, no, it's not that. It's just I've been thinking that maybe, well I don't know, I know it's something I want to do but like I don't know how to tell you and.." He word vomits, trying to make it sound as if he's awkwardly stalling what he wants to stay. 

"What is it bear? You know you can tell me anything, is this about something you want to do in bed but feel too embarrassed to tell me? Because last time it turned out pretty great," Phil laughs anxiously. 

His cheeks flush instantly, trying not to remember that glorious first time of exploring a certain kink of his with Phil. He knows that once the prank is over and he's explained to Phil then he's going to have to re-shoot that scene with Phil, they can't really put their sex life into their videos, they haven't even come out yet. 

"No, no it's not that it's just um, well you know how we've been busy lately? Well, the BBC has offered me a new documentary to help with and I just - I just don't think us being roommates is going to work out anymore..." He trails off, making a deliberate wincing action at the camera. 

The response is minimal, he can hear Phil's shaky breathing as he takes in what his boyfriend has just said. "Y-y-you're - you're - b-b-breaking up with me?" Phil whispers and he rolls his eyes at another scene that he'll have to reshoot but it is slightly worried when he hears Phil's breathing becoming shakier. 

"I'm sorry Dan; I'm really sorry. I'll be a better roommate, I'll be a better boyfriend I promise! I'll start closing all the cupboards and, and I'll do whatever you need me too but you can't leave me Dan, you can't." Phil stutters anxiously and he knows that Phil is going to end up working himself up but this is a prank, right? Phil will forgive him won't he?

"It's just, I don't think us living together is going to work anymore, I'm sorry Phil," he answers non- commetidly. 

"I-i-i," Phil stutters and only noise that rings out of the phone is the sound of Phil's frantic breaths and then the dial off tone of Phil hanging up on him. 

He can barely fathom what must be going through Phil's head right then and he turns to the camera once more but ends up just turning it off, Phil's hurting. 

He opens his FaceTime and calls Phil, hoping to see that his boyfriend is okay. He gets no reply. 

Dan's good with words; he's articulate and his sentences are well thought out; beads of pearls strung on a rope of sentences. But he has no words or any idea for what to say now; he's hurt Phil, he's deliberately hurt Phil. He knew Phil wouldn't be able to take it very well; fuck, they both have inferiority complexes but Phil seems to be getting worse with every subscriber that gets Dan closer to 5m. 

"I'm not good enough, nine years Dan! Nine years and I'm still on 2m and I'm so proud of how far you've come but I just want to be good enough, I don't want to just be Dan Howell's roommate, I want to be Phil," Phil had confessed to him once and no matter how hard he had tried he couldn't get the idea out of Phil's head and slowly his boyfriend had become increasingly self conscience to the point where it bordered on self hatred. 

He can only imagine just how much Phil is mentally beating himself up right now; the thoughts in his head just nothing but pure self loathing. He leaves countless messages on Phil's phone, so frantc for his boyfriend to come home that he forgets to even mention that it was all a prank. 

After two hours when it's bordering on nine 'o' clock, he's just about to go ransack the streets of London when he hears the front door open and the squelch of Phil's converse coming up the stairs. 

"Oh Philly," he whispers when he sees the sodden form of his boyfriend run into his bedroom and hears the distinct sound of the key being placed in the lock, stopping Dan getting in. 

"Philly?" He calls as he ransacks the draw in the kitchen for the spare keys to every room in their home just in case there's any more falling asleep in the bath incidents that causes the bathroom to be flooded. "I was tired," Phil had argued weakly as Dan pulled him out of the bath and wrapped one of their fluffy towels around them. 

Phil doesn't talk to him all night but he's not deaf to the sound of Phil's occasional sniffles and he can't stop fretting over the fact that Phil was probably stil in soaking wet clothes when Dan would have usually put him under a hot shower and practically force feed him warm drinks until his boyfriend no longer felt like an icicle. 

He doesn't know how he managed to fall asleep, especially with the fact that Phil's sniffles had turned into full on sobs. At one am he's woken by the sounds of Phil screaming "No, no, no!" Repeatedly as if he were being attacked, he immediately bolts out of his bed and bangs on Phil's door. Phil hasn't had a nightmare for a month now and they were both so proud of his progress and now some stupid fucking prank of his has caused his boyfriend to relapse. He's searching for the spare key again, the kitchen dark around him in his haste to find it when he realises Phil still has it in his room. He settles for leaving tea with honey and biscuits outside of Phil's door before he leaves a text to his boyfriend to let him know it's out there 

He's woken the next time at 3am by a sobbing Phil hyperventilating and jumping onto his bed, curling into a right ball and wrapping his arms around himself. "D-d-don't leave m-me, D-D-an, p-promise I can ch-change," Phil cries.

"Philly?" He whispers groggily as the violent sobs Phil's making startle him into alertness. 

"Phil? Baby, come here," he whispers as he pulls Phil closer into him as he lets the shaking boy sob into the crook of his neck. He wants to explain how desperately sorry he is and how it was all a prank but Phil's breaths are becoming more and more frantic. 

"Philly, I need you to breathe with me come on, you can do this. Just follow my breathing, just like we've done before." Phil didn't like to say he had anxiety as he never wanted to go to the doctors but Dan always tried to get him used to the idea. Phil would freak out over so many things constantly and then that often led to panic attacks that left Phil shaken for sometimes days. 

Phil's breathing stays the same, desperate and needy for oxygen though he seems to be taking in too much already. He knows he's going to have to come clean and mumbled quietly into his boyfriends ear, "you know Caspar did that breaking up with my roommate prank? Well that was the most requested thing in my comments for this weeks video and...yeah..." He trails off, realising how stupid it sounds as he sees a mix of hurt and anger flash across Phil's face. 

"I'm so sorry Philly but please, we need to get you calm first okay?" He bargains, hating the way that Phil's tears cause him to choke further on the hyperventilated breaths. 

He breaths steadily with Phil, holding him from the anxiety that shakes him. "You can breathe, Philly. You're right here with me and that's what matters okay?" Phil looks up at him with tears still falling fom his eyes as he buries his face further into his neck. "I hate you," Phil mumbles quietly, his words breathy and shaky as Dan tightens his arms around his boyfriend 

" I love you, Philly. I'm never going to leave you, I'm happy here, with you and that's all that matters to me," he whispers as he presses a delicate kiss to the tip of Phil's nose. 

Phil smiles unsurely back at him and he can see the uncertainty and anxiety behind his eyes and he hates knowing that he's the reason behind it. 

"Really Philly, being with you is the most fun I've ever had," he murmers as he presses a kiss to Phil's lip, sighing in relief when he feels Phil kiss him back. 

After all, he was never really going anywhere anyway.


End file.
